


Joyous chorus

by sonicsora



Category: Brütal Legend
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Gen, Marriage, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:46:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicsora/pseuds/sonicsora
Summary: The first wedding for Ironheade takes place, Eddie can't help but shed a tear. Ophelia has to find some amusement in her boyfriend getting teary eyed before the wedding even starts.





	Joyous chorus

**Author's Note:**

> Written on a whim to try and puzzle out how weddings normally work in the land of metal. Humanity lost a SHIT load of traditions thanks to enslavement, so they're kind of winging it here.

Ophelia stifled a surprised kind of laugh as she dabbed at Eddie’s cheek gently. The tears were definitely flowing at this point. Ironheade was collectively discovering their resident roadie was a crier at certain events. 

“Eddie…”

“I- I can’t help it.” He blubbered, sinking into Ophelia. He pressed into her with a sniffle. The brunette just continued trying to dry his tears, her smile growing a little wider now as Eddie’s bottom lip quivered. “This is, so beautiful! They’re in love- and they’re gettin’ married!”

“Mhmm.” She leaned in to kiss Eddie’s cheek. “Do you want me to get you a beer to help calm down?” 

“I’m perfectly calm!” He said this whilst still openly crying. Ophelia had to admit it was kind of cute. Even if he was soaking through her t-shirt at this point. 

“Maybe cry a little quieter then? I think Rima and Lita want to be able to hear each other. Much less hear the rites.” 

Eddie gave a dignified wet grunt, leaning into her as people slowly startled to settle in for the ceremony. A cluster of old empty kegs, benches and loose car seats have been gathered up to fit the whole of Ironheade here. It wasn’t the kind of wedding Eddie was used to, but he was still fairly emotional over the whole affair regardless. What explanation he had given to Ophelia earlier about weddings from his time just made them sound boring and complicated. She didn’t really get the appeal. A white dress would make the blood aspect of the ceremony easier, but be useless afterwards. Not to mention white was so easy to spot on the landscape, who would hunt in that? A couple is meant to make their first married hunt together, share the beast, and wear its blood to show the Titans they're serious about their union. The more sizeable the beast, the better the union will be. Ophelia remembers distantly her parents talking of the tradition. She remembers her father's laughter when he bragged about taking down a tollusk for their wedding. 

Kill Master stood tall in front of his decorated bike, wearing his nice boots and holding a particularly old book that had seen far better days. The crowd of people were seated in a circle around Kill Master waiting the couple’s arrival. The idle chatter was subdued for Ironheade, but still fairly cheery. Most were fairly excited for the first real wedding. 

A hush settled over the crowd as the brides approached the pathway of flowers left out for them.

Rima and Lita came together arm in arm, both dressed for battle. Fresh blood coloring their weaponry which was passed to their person of choice. Rima’s spear was handed to an older Zaulia, whilst Eddie accepted Lita’s halberd. Ophelia gave him a brief peck as he took a steadying breath. 

Eddie sucked up his tears to rise from his seat as instructed earlier. He and the older Zaulia warrior followed along behind the couple, tapping the weapon on the ground as they walked. The rhythm the two made was easily picked up by the rest of the crowd, the clapping and stomping began eagerly. The hooting and hollering follow soon after, Ophelia finds herself joining in the joyous chorus before long. The two women walk down the aisle, sharing a small smile together. They come to a stop in front of Kill Master. The two are smiling so wide, Ophelia suspects their faces might split at this rate. The two most reserved people in Ironheade are practically glowing now. 

Kill Master flips open his book as the women come to a stop in front of him. He raises a hand silencing the mayhem surrounding them almost instantly. 

“Thank you all for comin’ today. You fucking rabble rousers.” He peered over his sunglasses daring anyone to speak. “Today we’re joining two lives together. Lives that have fought side by side, drawn blood together, grown kinder because of the other, grown wiser because of each other.” He flipped a page, continuing effortlessly. It had been decades since anyone had read these rites, since eve Kill Master himself had heard these words. “Today these two women pledge their lives to one another, pledge their deaths to one another. They will follow in the footsteps of Ormagoden and Ateulia, joining together to create something new, something powerful, something deadly. A new life that will flood the world with new possibilities.” 

He flips to the next page. “With the blessing of Ormagoden, blessing of the Titans- these women are to join together in blood, in tears, in sweat to become one. They will battle together until they draw breath no longer. Do you ladies want to say anything to one another?”

Lita nodded, gaze transfixed on Rima. Both women are in their own world now. “I pledge my heart, my soul- my everything to you. I am not the best with words, but know I love you. You bring my life more joy than it has in a very long time.” 

Rima’s lips quirked at that, her hand drifting up to stroke Lita’s cheek, the blonde woman melted into her touch. Seeing Lita this vulnerable was a true rarity. “I give you my heart, my dignity, my people. The sun could stop rising one day and I would be by your side to watch this world burn away to ashes. You and I shall be together as dust.” 

Kill Master snaps the book shut, gazing up at the crowd. “Do you witness these two women’s joining? Do you approve of their union?” Cheers rung out, loud almost deafening. Clapping, stomping and whistling kicked up. Kill Master eyed the crowd before holding a hand up signifying silence. Just as quickly silence fell, the sudden lack just as deafening as the cheering. Ophelia's ears ring either way as she leans forward in her seat slightly.

“With the power of Ormagoden, The Titans, and blessing of Ateulia’s song, these two are bound together.” The cheering overpowered the rest of his words as the two women met for a kiss. Kill Master spoke more, but really no one heard the rest of the sacred blood rites. 

Eddie simply started crying again, poorly trying to hide it in the crook of his arm over his face. Ophelia finds her own eyes misty, even whilst she cheers with the rest of the crowd. Those seated surge to their feet excitedly, surrounding the happy couple and throwing red flowers as the two women walk away together. The two take their weapons back from their respective weapons bearers, disappearing into the night together. 

Ophelia eventually finds Eddie, still sniffling. “Was that what you expected?”

“S’-even better.” He hiccuped softly. “So beautiful!” Ophelia just laughs again gently patting his back. He melts into her now, clearly wanting to be held. Ophelia has no qualms with that, wrapping her arms around Eddie. "C'mon, weepy, lets get you a beer." 

The wedding party is already starting without them, kegs are cracked open, music begins playing and bawdy singing starts.


End file.
